


DA-5. Наказание

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fights, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: написано в 2015 году, является частью цикла DA-5.До появления сестры, Такео отказывался выполнять приказы. (убивать гражданских)





	DA-5. Наказание

Это было всего лишь частью предназначенного ему наказания.

Не в первый и не во второй раз, как утверждал их лидер Кранц.  
Один из членов штурмовой спецгруппы, в которую Тао только что определили, отказался выполнять приказы начальства.  
«Раз уж ему все равно предстоит обнуление памяти, может стоить проучить его так, чтобы он наконец хоть что-то запомнил», - предложил Шарк.  
Как именно можно запомнить то, что потом будет стерто из памяти, Тао себе не представлял. Впрочем, по мрачному взгляду их лидера, Тао и сам мог бы догадаться, что эта будет казнь.  
Казнь провинившегося одиночки перед коллективом.  
Когда это произошло впервые, еще до появления Тао в ДА, снайпера просто избили работники внутренней охраны и агенты внутренней службы.  
Аналога государственной и военной полиции.  
После повторного отказа выполнять порученное ему задание, штатный психолог предложил перед стиранием личности разобраться с нарушителем дисциплины членам его собственного подразделения.  
С тех пор это стало своего рода традицией.  
Тао и сам предпочел бы, чтобы ему потом стерли эту самую память. Это было не просто приведение в исполнение приговора о наказании, это была самая настоящая расправа.  
Все происходило в общей гостиной спецгруппы. Месте, где они собирались, когда получали очередное задание, или просто убивали время в ожидании приказов начальства.  
Кранц запер помещение изнутри, на ключ, члены ДА уже ожидали их там. Тао было приказано убрать подальше предметы, которые можно было использовать как оружие. Снайпер остался стоять в центе комнаты. Один. Судя по всему, такие стычки происходили и раньше. Лицо у него было сосредоточенное и спокойное, по крайней мере внешне.  
Первым напал Шарк. Ножей при нем не было, зато за ногтем большого пальца правой руки, Тао заметил блестящую остро заточенную металлическую полоску. Бритва. Оба противника были примерно одного роста и одинакового телосложения. Разве что снайпер двигался стремительнее и резче за счет использования бросковой и ударной техники. Движения Акулы между тем стали мягче, и более плавными, походка чем-то напоминала кошачью, он стал даже выглядеть немного по-другому, грациознее…  
Хотя специализацией Акулы был именно ближний бой, снайпер тоже не выглядел откровенным мальчиком для битья. С точки зрения Тао, весьма поверхностно знакомого с основными стилями рукопашного боя, используемые Такео приемы напоминали технику "муай-тай" и «боев без правил».  
Происходящее казалось каким-то спортивным зрелищем вроде «Битвы гладиаторов», так что Тао с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что и его охватил азарт сражения. Оба бойца уже обменялись ударами, достигшими цели. На левом запястье стрелка вспыхнул и сразу же стал затягиваться довольно глубокий продольный порез. Поймав Шарка на ложном движении, снайпер нанес ему несколько жестких ударов коленом и голенью. По правде говоря, на дилетантский взгляд хакера, снайпер имел неплохие шансы, если не выиграть этот бой, то хотя бы победить по очкам, хотя какие тут очки, какие правила…  
\- Хватит паясничать, - неожиданно раздался голос Кранца.  
Шарк и Хаммер напали на Такео одновременно. Снайпер умело ушел от захвата Хаммера и на обратном замахе с силой пробил Шарку по подбородку. С удивительной для таких габаритов быстротой Хаммер развернулся на пятачке и не обращая внимания на сыплющиеся на него удары, схватил Такео сзади за плечи.  
В крутых голливудских боевиках, виденных хакером ранее, герои в таких ситуациях или откидывают назад голову, ударяя затылком по подбородку захватчика, или же упираясь ногами в живот нападающего спереди, отталкиваются ногами.  
Снайпер ударил ступней назад, попав по внутренней стороне колена Хаммера. От неожиданности толстяк чуть-чуть пошатнулся и на мгновение потерял равновесие. Снайпер почувствовал это и рванулся вниз и вперед стремясь освободиться от захвата.

\- Тао, - снова раздался голос Кранца. - Твое оружие.  
Это была моя первая настоящая боевая проверка. Мне впервые пришлось применить оружие не против гипотетического врага, а против своего же товарища, члена своей команды.  
И я…  
Все было сделано в считанные секунды. Снайпер был по рукам и ногам опутан моими электрическими проводами. На первый взгляд не представляющими почти никакой опасности.  
А потом я пустил разряд.  
Небольшой – по моим меркам, только чтобы заставить прекратить сопротивление, никаких непредвиденных остановок сердца или сбоев других жизненно важных органов.  
А дальше была расправа.  
Сломанные кости, раздавленные конечности, разбитые о лицо Такео костяшки Кранца.  
Последний удар нанес, как водится Шарк. Он ухмыляясь склонился над побледневшим и от того еще более прекрасным лицом Такео и поцеловал прямо в разбитые,кровоточащие губы.  
\- Ну что, красавчик, ты по-прежнему слишком хорош для такого урода, как я?  
У стрелка еще хватило сил, чтобы повернуть голову и выплюнуть на форменные штаны Акулы где-то с пол-литра отборной и свежей крови.  
\- Хватит, - наконец дал отбой и Кранц.

А через неделю Шарк едва не убил работника службы охраны, который имел неосторожность похвастать, что только что поимел длинноволосого красивого недоумка со стертой памятью.  
Впрочем, и это впоследствии было забыто снайпером.  
Очередная "промывка мозгов".


End file.
